Draco's To Do List
by Jessarie
Summary: M/M, Mild  kissing/ suggestion of sex ... Draco finally comes clean.
1. Prologue

I do not own JKR's characters. I am merely using them. I was watching '10 Things I Hate About You' and got the idea for this. Credit goes to that movie for inspiration. I really like the way it turned out.

_Draco's To Do List_

_I will attempt to ravish you one morning at breakfast._

_I will run through the castle naked screaming your name._

_I will tell everyone I meet you have a huge member for an entire day._

_I will get you something sexy and charm it on you for a day._

_I will publicly announce my love for you!_

Draco Malfoy continued looking at the list before him. It was short but hopefully it would get his point across. He folded the parchment and sealed it writing Harry's name on the front. Sending it with his owl he went down to breakfast. The great hall looked just as always at Hogwarts. Draco walked to the Slytherin table and sat down in his usual spot. Watching the door he waited. Moments later Harry Potter walked into breakfast followed by Weasley. They sat and began to eat.

Harry could feel Draco watching him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry yelled across the room. Draco ignored him, blushing slightly at being discovered. The post owls all swooped down on the students just as Hermione took her seat across from Ron.

"What?" Harry asked, as an owl landed near his place. Detaching the note, he allowed the owl a bite of his muffin and it flew off. Harry took a drink of pumpkin juice just as he slit the parchment open.

"HUH?" Harry tried spilling the juice from his mouth. He looked up to find Malfoy still watching him intently. This had to be a joke, a bad one. Harry stood ignoring Hermione's voice.

"Harry, you ok?" Hermione asked.

Harry ran out of the great hall. He turned into the nearest classroom knowing it would be empty. He sat and reread the list in his hand. He laughed out loud.

"It's not a joke!" A voice said behind him. Harry turned to none other than Draco.

"Malfoy, What do you want?" Harry asked trying to stay calm.

Draco smiled. "I said it's not a joke. I am tired of pretending I hate you. Everything on that list will happen."

Harry's mouth dropped open, speechless, as Draco turned and left the room.


	2. Breakfast

_I will attempt to ravish you one morning at breakfast._

About a week after Harry had received Draco's note, he discovered that Draco was in fact serious. They were all in the great hall. Practically the whole school was watching when Draco stood and walked towards the Gryffindor table. He stopped next to Harry.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked. Harry looked suspicious.

"Ok, Malfoy, sit down." Harry said moving over a little to make room.

The hall was silent and everyone was watching the exchange.

"I'd rather if you stood. I don't think the Gryffindor's would appreciate me at their table." Draco said with a cool calmness he didn't feel.

Harry sighed and stood facing Draco. Draco stepped forward and closed the gap between them. He lowered his head to Harry staring into those green eyes. Slowly his lips met Harry's in a soft kiss. Draco had expected Harry to pull away, but he didn't move. Draco applied a little more pressure and Harry slid closer. Their arms encircled one another and Draco licked Harry's bottom lip. Harry opened surrendering to the kiss. Tongues merged in a velvet embrace. Draco smoothed his tongue over Harry's again and again. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Draco pulled away. He turned and left the great hall smiling. Harry didn't move. He was stunned.

When Harry had stood, he had no clue what Draco wanted. He had not forgotten about the list, it just wasn't on his mind. Draco stepped up to him and kissed him. Harry couldn't breath; it felt so good to be in anyone's arms. He allowed this kiss at first, but then he couldn't have stopped it even if he wanted to. When Draco left Harry stood stunned at the loss of warmth.


	3. Naked

_I will run through the castle naked screaming your name._

Now that Harry knew Draco was planning to follow through with his 'To Do List' Harry avoided him at all costs unless they had to be in class together. Harry didn't know when or where the next thing would happen, but he was carrying the list with him everywhere. The next one scared him. The thought of a naked Draco running around was more than Harry could bear, but screaming his name on top of it was insane.

Harry walked into the great hall hoping for some dinner. He was starving. Many people were already there including Hermione and Ron.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Harry asked.

Hermione didn't answer immediately.

"What?" Harry was scared to know.

"No one has seen Malfoy for hours. We over heard the Slytherins looking for him earlier." Hermione stated in a whisper.

Harry's face fell. He was going to do the next one. Harry looked around hoping to find Draco's blond head at the table, but it wasn't there.

A girl at the Ravenclaw table screamed. Draco Malfoy stood naked in the doors to the great hall. Filch was coming up behind him and just as his hands came near Draco's shoulders he moved. Draco ran through the great hall screaming at the top of his lungs.

"HARRY POTTER … HARRY POTTER… HARRY POTTER!" Draco yelled. He kept going until finally someone caught him.

Harry knocked into Draco with all the force he could muster slamming him into the ground and knocking the last of his name off the boys lips.

"Harry, if you wanted to be on top… all you had to do was ask." Draco said smirking.

"Malfoy, Potter, come with me, NOW!" Professor McGonagall barked. Harry slid off Draco pulling himself up. He reached out and helped Draco stand too. They followed McGonagall to immense cheering from the great hall. Their Professor led them to an empty classroom.

She conjured a robe. "Cover yourself please, Mr. Malfoy." Draco complied.

"Now, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I want an explanation." McGonagall said in her commanding voice staring at Draco.

"Well, Professor, I wr…" Draco began

"NO!" Harry said loudly. "Don't take the fall. Professor, it was my idea. I convinced him it would be funny. Please don't punish him. I'm sorry!"

Professor McGonagall looked shocked. "I'm sorry too, Potter, but Mr. Malfoy will be punished as well. He has no right to run around minus his clothing and you should know better than to suggest any such thing."

Harry was about to interrupt, but the look Draco sent him stopped him.

"You with both report here tomorrow night for your detentions." McGonagall continued. "You may go."

They both stood about to leave. At the door their Professor spoke again. "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy, please wear your uniform tomorrow night. My eyes may not stand another shock like that." She smiled.

Closing the door behind them Harry sighed. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked turning to Draco.

"It was funny. You know you liked it." Draco said stepping closer. He could see the blush on Harry's cheeks. "You couldn't stand not getting some of the credit."

"No, I was trying to save your beautiful ass from more trouble." Harry said. He trailed a soft kiss across Draco's open mouth, and then he walked away.


	4. Harry's Member

_I will tell everyone I meet you have a huge member for an entire day._

Harry read number three on the list for the hundredth time in the week since his and Draco's detention. He knew what he wanted to do, but he felt so unsure. Maybe this was a bad idea. No, he had too. Harry waited until the potions classroom was almost empty. Draco was still cleaning up something he had spilled. Harry waited calmly. Just as Draco was about to leave he spoke.

"Draco?" Harry asked softly. Draco turned looking at him.

"What?" Draco asked back.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Harry tried to smile. Draco walked over to him and sat down.

"I don't know if I can do this." Harry muttered. Warm lips touched his in a sweet kiss. Harry responded with no thought. He returned Draco's kiss. Sliding his tongue along Draco's lips Harry was in heaven. Draco moaned softly. Harry backed up looking into those soft gray eyes. "Draco, that's not what I was trying to get…"

"Oh, well, what then?" Draco asked slightly breathless.

"I umm… you can't do number three." Harry said pulling the list out of his pocket.

"I will tell everyone I meet you have a huge member for an entire day." Draco quoted before Harry showed him the list. "Why?"

"Well, because… well… I mean…" Harry stumbled.

Draco almost yelled. "Spit it out already."

Harry looked up. "You haven't seen it, so it's a lie if you tell people its huge." Harry said really fast blushing so red he looked like a large tomato.

Draco smiled and touched a finger to Harry's cheek. "You look so innocent when you're embarrassed." Harry blushed even redder.

"So, are you saying I'm supposed to skip that one?" Draco asked. Harry nodded.

"No." Draco said. "I am not. I have a better idea. Show me, then I can't lie."

Harry spluttered and turned his head away. Draco hooked a finger under Harry's chin and pulled him back. Harry looked into his eyes and felt lost. Draco's face was inches from his own. Harry couldn't help himself; he tilted his head and met Draco's lips with his own. Harry sighed into the other boy's mouth. Draco opened without being asked and Harry lavished every part of his mouth with his own tongue. Draco tasted so sweet. Harry swirled his tongue onto Draco's in pure ecstasy. Breaking away, Harry trailed his kisses down Draco's neck to his ear. He nibbled the soft flesh behind Draco's ear and Draco moaned so load Harry thought he was dying. Harry smiled.

Draco was in heaven. Harry hit his sweet spot and Draco couldn't contain the moan. Reaching his hand down, he undid Harry's waistband. Slowly he lowered Harry's pants revealing silky boxers. He lowered those too and gasped at the sight of Harry naked from the waist down. Smiling Draco redressed Harry.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

Draco continued smiling. "Now I wont be lying when I tell everyone you have a huge member." And Draco walked away.

Harry had expected the rumors to start immediately, but they didn't. Apparently Draco hadn't started number three yet.

Three days after their rendezvous in the potions classroom, Draco decided it was time. It was a beautiful Monday morning. He headed down to breakfast running into no one. Damn. Just as he entered the great hall, someone ran into him. Looking down, he saw Granger.

"Harry has a huge member." Draco said smiling then he kept walking.

"Harry!" Draco heard Granger yell returning to her seat.

Harry looked up. "What? I thought you left."

"I ran into Malfoy…" Hermione began, Harry's face looked stunned. "… He says you… umm… have-huge-member." Hermione finished really fast whispering.

"Damn him. I will kill him, I swear." Harry said slamming down his fork and standing.

Draco watched as Harry walked towards him. Crap this can't be good, but Draco had to keep it up.

"Malfoy, can I speak to you please?" Harry started to ask. "Outside." He added before Draco could comment. Draco nodded and followed him out of the hall.

"You have a huge member." Draco said when they were finally out of earshot of the other students.

"How could you? I think Hermione is scarred for life." Harry asked. Draco just smiled and walked away.

It got worse throughout the day and by dinner that night Harry just wanted the day to end. Everyone knew of his member and it seemed only a handful of Slytherins had heard the news straight from Draco. It had passed from house to house throughout the day. Harry sighed. It can't get much worse. He mustered up the remaining courage he could and walked into the great hall. Silence followed, then the talk erupted again. Draco sat in his usual place watching the commotion. Shit! Professor McGonagall was heading right for Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy!" She said stopping in front of him, she handed him his missing potions book. "A student found this while heading to my class, I told them it would be returned." McGonagall waited. "Don't you have something to say?" she asked.

Harry watched the scene unfold. No way would he say it, not to a teacher. But, Harry was wrong.

"Harry has a huge member." Draco said with no emotion whatsoever.

"Excuse me?" McGonagall asked.

"Not a thing, Professor. Thanks for my book." Draco responded.

McGonagall looked stunned. She walked away not sure she had heard right. Something about Harry, but no, he wouldn't say that.

Draco looked up to see Harry laughing so hard he was turning purple.


	5. Sexy Charms

_I will get you something sexy and charm it on you for a day._

Harry awoke to a stabbing pain in his arm. It felt like a thousand needles were attacking him. His arm was asleep. He must have lay on it wrong in the night. Getting up, Harry noticed he was already dressed. Wait, he had put on pajamas last night. Why was he dressed? Harry scanned his clothing. It was his and it smelled clean, like it had just come from his trunk. Who dressed him? Then Harry noticed, on the back of his cloak was an imprinted image of Draco Malfoy naked and posing for pictures. DAMN HIM! Harry tried everything to remove the charm to no avail. He thought hard. Yes! He found his invisibility cloak and pulled it on. He slowly walked into the common room. Hermione, thankfully, was already awake reading a book. Harry tapped her shoulder and she jumped.

"It's me, I need your help. Come outside with me." Harry whispered desperately.

Hermione followed Harry out of the portrait hole. Harry took off the cloak and turned his back to her.

"Oh My God! That..." Hermione screamed.

Harry cut her off. "Hey, I can't get it off. I can't go to class like this, I'll get in so much trouble."

"Okay, calm down. Let me see." Hermione tried every spell she could think of.

Harry put his hands in his face. "I don't know."

"I've got it." Hermione said suddenly. "Go tell McGonagall, she'll help."

Harry sighed. "She'll kill him."

"Actually!" A voice said. "I don't know anyone else who can get it off, but me."

Harry spun around so fast Draco had no time to run. Harry tackled him. Pinning Draco to the floor Harry asked. "Why can't we get rid of it?"

"I put a locking spell on it. Only the caster of the original charm will be able to lift it." Draco said smiling.

Hermione shook her bushy hair and stormed off. "Damn it Draco. Get this thing off of me unless you want to be responsible for my detentions and or point… That's it, you want us to lose points." Harry said realization dawning.

Draco shook his head now. "No, it's just for fun. I'll tell anyone who wants to know it was me, even teachers, just please get off of me, I can't breath."

And so, Harry walked into the great hall mutterings following him the whole way. Professor McGonagall was upon him before he even made it to his seat.

"What is the meaning of this?" She asked Harry.

"I swear I didn't do it, I woke up and put on my cloak and it was already like that." Harry said frantically hoping she believed him.

McGonagall nodded. "Malfoy, NOW!" she bellowed across the hall.

They followed her once again, this time to Dumbledore's office. The gargoyle only admitting them after the password, salt taffy, was given. McGonagall knocked.

"Enter!" Dumbledore's voice said.

"Professor, these boys have gone too far. They are yours now!" With that she left.

Harry turned around and showed Dumbledore who chuckled. "Having some fun, Draco?" He asked

"Quite right, Professor, that's all, just fun." Draco said.

"I will not punish you for this, but please remove your nude image from Harry's back. The next time though there will be consequences." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Draco raised his wand, muttered something, and the image disappeared with a wave.

"Go!" Dumbledore said softly. "No more trouble, boys!"

When they reached the end of the stairs Harry smacked Draco. "Good God, I thought we were goners." Harry said.

"Yep." Draco said sadly. He pulled Harry in for a hug. "One more!" He whispered.


	6. Love

_I will publicly announce my love for you!_

Draco was so nervous he wasn't sure he could do it. The first four were easy. Just innocent fun, but the last and final item on his list left him vulnerable. Draco hated that. What if Harry got mad? Or hit him? Or even worse ran? Draco couldn't sleep. He was so scared of admitting he loved Harry. But, per his own list, he had to and he had to do it in front of a least some people. That was public. Draco couldn't bear the thought of the great hall hearing him profess his love, so he decided today in potions was his ticket. He and Harry had been assigned as partners for this potion. Snape's own punishment to Harry.

Harry entered the dungeon classroom to find Draco already seated waiting it seemed. No! Harry thought not here. Not in front of Snape. He walked to he seat. When everyone was in class and Snape had billowed through the door waving his wand and ordering them to finish the potion they had began last class Draco stood.

"Professor, I have something I really need to say." Draco announced.

"Now?" Harry asked.

"My thoughts exactly, Potter, can't this wait?" Snape asked sneering slightly. It was as though agreeing with Harry hurt and it probably did, his pride.

Draco smiled. "No, I'm sorry, but it has to be now. I don't think I'll last much longer." He looked like he was about to burst.

"Fine. Make it quick. Everyone Draco has an announcement." Snape said.

Draco turned to face Harry. "Harry?"

People gasped. Not 'Potter'? Harry! He called him Harry. Draco smiled again. Harry was turning a sick shade of green.

"I need to tell you something…." Draco paused. Harry nodded wanting it to end. "I love you!" Draco said in a whisper.

Everyone froze. No one moved. No one spoke. No one seemed to breath. Draco waited, staring at Harry. Harry raised his head. Red now. He looked so cute when embarrassed. Harry stood too. He could feel all eyes on them.

"Professor, Could we step outside for a moment? I swear we will come back and finish our work." Harry asked addressing Snape.

Snape looked flustered. His prize student and that student's enemy could be in love? "I guess so… but I'm going to hold you both after class to get some work done on this."

"Thank You!" Harry said. He slid his hand into Draco's and walked out the dungeon classroom door.

As soon as the door closed Harry heard everyone erupt into whispers and Snape telling them to shut it.

"Harry?" Draco asked. He looked afraid of what was coming. "I don't care if you don't love me back, I just had to get it out. That's why I made the list in the first place. Motivation. I guess I thought if I could do all those other things I could admit I love you.

Harry smiled into the gorgeous face above him. "You care. I can see it in your eyes. If I said I hated you it would kill you. You care."

Draco nodded. He started to walk away, defeated, when a hand closed around his wrist. "I said if I hated you… but I don't hate you, Draco. I don't know if it's love or just a need to explore, but there is something there." Harry stated.

"Really?" Draco asked turning. Harry nodded pressing his lips into those of the boy who loved him. He ran his tongue all over asking for what he wanted. Draco complied giving him full access into his cavernous mouth. Harry ran his tongue all over and they dance. The sweetness was gone. In its place was something else. Harry delved and delved until he had to breath. Breaking away he smiled. Draco smiled back. Harry's grin turned evil. Slowly he slid his arms around Draco. He touched Draco's forehead with his own pushing the blond beauty's head back. Harry licked from mouth to ear, ear to neck, and just as Draco thought it was over. Harry bit into him suckling his neck right below his ear. Draco bit his lip so as not to moan aloud. The class was still there. Harry finished and licked the spot soothing the heat of it. Lifting his head he looked into Draco's face.

"I love you too." Harry said.

Draco's mouth was still hanging open when Harry led him back into class. They sat side-by-side ignoring the looks. Draco's left hand holding Harry's right under the table while they worked.


	7. Epilogue

Later that night, Harry laid in Draco's bed the green Slytherin curtains drawn around them. After dinner Draco had kicked everyone out telling them they could return in a couple hours. Their first night together had been magical and Harry was in his own form of heaven. Everyone had returned to their room to find Draco's curtains drawn as they were now and Harry sleeping next to him. Now Harry was awake. He leaned over and kissed Draco causing him to stir.

"What's-the-matter, sweets?" Draco asked softly opening his eyes. Harry snuggled down next to his first lover.

"Can't sleep." Harry whispered back. "You looked so good I couldn't help it."

Draco smiled. "Well, let me help you." Harry nodded. Draco pulled his arm from under Harry and threaded both his hands into Harry's hair running his fingers all along the scalp. "Sleep my sweet." Draco murmured. He replaced the arm under Harry and continued his ministrations on Harry's head. Whispering in his ear all the while.

The last thing Harry remembered before he succumbed to sleep was Draco's soft voice. "I love you, Harry." With his own sleepy reply. "Love you too, Draco"

**I hope you liked it, and if not, that's ok. It won't hurt my feelings. Please review…**


End file.
